sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
IvoryGrace Smith
This is under work in progress, due to the fact a lot of information will either be alter or many other things. I will be getting some help with this, of course; so no worries, this page will be complete... At some point lol Character Belongs and Created by CullenStantonRutherford, also known as JusticeWereWolf Bio of Ivorygrace Physiological Information *Name: Ivorygrace Smith *Nicknames: Ivory( More can be added) *Age: possibly 19 to 25? lol *Species: Yaifr* *Location of Birth: -TBD-** *Physical Sex: Male *Height: as Mobain = 3'4 as an anthro/human = 5'2 *Weight: 96lbs *Body Movement: Likes to make himself seem smaller, holds his arm with one hand or both of his hands holding together. *Mannerisms: bows a lot to others, his head always a bit low and never makes eye contact an lest he needs to, always very proper. *Vocal Demeanor: Stuttering and soft spoken, never speaks loud even when trying to get someone's attention Chronological Information Backstory: As Ivorygrace was born, his parents thought he might have died; accidental abandonment on their part as he was very much alive; the only one ever bothering to come to the hospital was his older sister Ira. During his time at the hospital, he had a room for himself due to his incurable illness that was quite fatal the toddlers and children, so he was mainly care for by doctors and Nurse as they were trying to keep him alive. At the age of 5 was when his parents finally found out that he was still very much alive, and told the hospital how sorry they were before trying to at lest warm up to their only son. ______ Combative Information Strengths *Fooling lots of people to think he is a girl accident of all things -TBD- Weakness *Electricity *The Dark Fear *His illness can cause him to faint at some points. -TBD- Equipment *He has a purse on his person that holds his wallet and many other important things - TBD- Psychological Information Personality He is timid and shy, he isn't good at starting up conversations. While he is also unsure how to respond to most expressions of emotions, he get easily embarrassed by people flirting with him of either gender. He is also easily frighten of a lot of things will be added to this Preferences Likes *His Older Sister *Shopping *Female clothing *Strolling in parks *Being with other people - Will think on- Dislikes *Being left alone *The dark does have a nightlight *People disliking him when they find out he isn't a girl. - Will think on- Others Gender They Identify As: Female Sexual Preference: Confuse lol Relationships Family *Ira Smith Sister Friends - None- Rivals - None- Enemies - None- Love interests [ Crushes or romantic relationships fall under here] -None- Other information Trivia *This is the 2017 version of Ivorygrace, a lot of old data of him will be alter and change *I had this character for a while, so I have forgotten some pieces, lol. *A Yaifr is my own made race, if I can find the notes on this species, I'll let you know lol found them, lol* *Location of Birth will not be just a me thing, as I am going to make this more of an open thing lol** *Parts that are machine/robot - Left ear, Left arm, Right leg and tip of his tail. *There is nothing special about his Machine/robot parts. Theme - TBD - Roleplays Ivorygrace is in -Will insert when I enter him in one... When his profile is done, lol- Gallery Drawn by Mouse Ivorygrace.png No shippings yet Ivorygrace.png How am I cute ~ Ivorygrace.png Doodles of Ivorygrace 2 and Ira.png Ivorygrace update design.png Ivorygrace -Hi-.png Shatter Me ~ Ivorygrace.png Ivorygrace Copic marker drawing.png Ivorygrace Blinking Icon.GIF Doodles of Ivorygrace 1.png Ivorygrace 2.png Ivorygrace new appearance.png Ivorygrace -Human-.jpg Comic -Ivorygrace Smith ~Secrets~ - Characters.png|This is old, but I figure you guys would like this lol Category:Males Category:No Abilities Category:Work In Progress